More than a one shot? (REQUEST!)
by FemRomania
Summary: Alexa (Fem!Romania) just wanted to spend some time with Prussia and Germany for a few days she goes in friends with them but how will she come out ? **Germany X Fem!Romania with a hint of Prussia X Fem!Romania**
1. Chapter 1

"Prussia! Let me get out of this!" Alexa screamed at Prussia with a blushing face as she wore a maid outfit Prussia had forced her into.  
"Keseseseseses but Alexa you look adorable dosent she west~" Prussia snickered as he nudged Germany.  
Germany's nose had started to bleed. The embarrassed German turned away from the other two saying. " Bruder she vants to take is of so let her take it off."  
With a smirk on his face Prussia pulled Alexa into his lap and she started to blush more. "But west she looks sexy Ja~?"  
Germany dident give a answer.  
"Keseseseseses Ja she is because the avsome me is alvays right!" Prussia said keeping his grip around her.  
"Shut up Prussia." Alexa muttered.  
Prussia was still snickering as Germany turned around facing the duo and he had a frown on his face. "Prussia let her go change." Germany demanded.  
Alexa thought Prussia wasent going to listen so she said. "I-it's o-okay Germany.."  
Prussia still had a smirk on his face as he spoke. "Fine west but under one condition~" Prussia continued "you have to buy Alexa and I beer till ve can't drink anymore! Kese."  
"Fine the I vill..." Germany muttered.  
Prussia smiled in victory as he let Alexa go. "Go change."  
Alexa got up to go change and Prussia smacked her butt as soon as she did. "Keseseseseses" he snickered and Alexa just ignored it and went up stairs to change.

A few hours later it was about 8pm and the trio had gone to the bar so Germany could hold up his end of the bargain. By this time Prussia had drunk beer in tell he was drunk and was mingling as Germany and Alexa sat at the bar sipping slowly on their first beer.  
"Alexa could I ask you somezhing?" Germany asked.  
She turned to looked at him and smiled. "Da sure what is it?" She continued to smile.  
"Vell vhy do you stay vith my Bruder vent he treats you like zhat?" He looked her straight in the eyes.  
She turned away embarrassed. "Prussia and I arnt dating Germany we are just friends nothing more than that... And I don't know why I let him treat me like he dose..."  
Germany had a shocked and confused look on his face because he thought his brother and the girl in front of him had been dating. Germany stayed silent and watched Alexa chug the beer.  
"Alexa" he finally spoke.  
She turned to look at him. "Da?"  
"You shouldent let him treat you like zhat.. You deserve better."  
A slight smile crossed the Romanians face. "Da I guess your right." She said.  
Germany smiled one of his rare smiles at her and drank his beer. "One day I vill tell her." Germany thought to himself. "One day.."

Within a half hour Alexa's drinking got heavier and by 8:45 she was drunk and Germany was only on his 3ard.  
"Alexa are you alright?" Germany asked the giggling Romanian.  
"D-Da I am." Alexa giggled some more.  
Germany raised his eyebrow in suspicion but shook it off. "Alright" he said drinking more and soon he was drunk but it was hard to tell at this point.  
Germany looked at Alexa going to say something but went speechless as she turned her head and their eye's met.  
Both of their eyes sparkled together and Germany leaned in to kiss her  
And he did so and she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Germany then slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the chair and onto his lap kissing her once more before looking into her eyes.  
" I love you" they both whispered to each other neither looking away and they held hands and laced their fingers together.  
Alexa looked at the time and it was 10:00 pm.  
Still holding each others hands Alexa leaned up and whispered into Germany's ear. "You know iubi~ my hotel is a crossed the street~ we could just go there for the night~" she then nuzzled his neck.  
"Humm" Germany thought for a minuet "Ja sure vhy not" he said.  
Alexa smiled and got off his lap and reluctantly let go of one of his hands then he got up.  
"Bruder!" Germany yelled to Prussia  
"Ve are leaving!"  
"Ja Ja the avsome me is going to stay here!" Prussia said with both of his arms around two girls.  
Germany rolled his eyes and walked outside holding Alexa's hand. "Vhere too liebe~" Germany said with a hiccup.  
"This way iubi." Alexa said leading the way to hotel Germania witch was right a crossed the street from the bar.  
They got to the hotel and the main lobby was like a ghost town not a soul was in site.  
"Just a bit more to go iubi." She smiled then took him to room 166.  
"Here we are~" she sang and opened the door tugging the German along.  
"Ich see this." Germany slightly smiled as he followed her inside then shut the door behind him.  
The room was a normal sized hotel room with one bed and a bathroom and a tv.  
Germany picked up Alexa wedding style and carried to the bed and layer her on it softly kissed her then laid next to her. "Ich den liebe dich Alexa." He whispered to her.  
"I love you too~." She smiled and she kissed him snuggling him.  
The duo then shut their eyes holding hands snuggling each other and then the both fell asleep.

* * *

AN: request pairing! Hehe I will not write more enless someone asks me too hehe -smiles- so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning around 8:30am Germany woke up first still holding Alexa and had a horrible head ache.  
"Did zhat really happen last night." He whispered to himself then he saw the sleeping Romanian that he was holding and a small smile crossed his face "It did happen."  
It wasn't until later that Alexa woke up.  
"Eh" she spoke as her eyes fluttered open.  
"Good morning liebe." Germany said as he softly kisses her forehead.  
Alexa was confused for a moment trying to remember why she had Germany in bed with her. Then after that moment passed she remembered last nights events then she smiles.  
"Good morning iubi." She said and she smiled softly.  
"Are you hungry?" Germany asked her. "Ve could go get somezhing to eat ja?"  
Alexa just smiled. "Da sure just let me get ready." She told him kissing his cheek then got up going to the bathroom to get ready.  
"Alright" Germany said as she got up.

About ten minutes later she walked out fully ready wearing shiny black high heels, jeans, and a red shirt. She also had her long blonde hair curled and it cascaded down her shoulders.  
" I am ready when ever you are iubi." She spoke with a smile on her face.  
Germany turned his head and saw the drop dead gorgeous girl infront of him and he started to blush.  
"Vell I am ready." He stood up and walk over to her as he managed to keep a very small smile on his face. She took his hand and giggled softly.

Within 10mins of leaving the hotel the two saw a little cafe.  
"Vould you like to go here?" Germany asked her.  
"Da sure." She spoke smiling and they walked inside.  
When they sat down and looked at the menu Germany noticed it was all written in German.  
"Vould you like me to translate zhis of you Alexa?" He asked her.  
"Nu" she smiled "I know enough German to figure it out." She explained.  
Germany was astonished but nodded and looked back at the menu.  
They soon decided what they wanted and ordered, and now they were just waiting for their food.  
"So Alexa hov long have you spoke German?" He asked her worried that she may have known what he called Prussia when they got into fights around her.  
"Since I was about 6years old." She kept smiling.  
On the outside Germany remained calm but on the inside he shattered in to a million pieces.  
"Ah ich see... And you and my bruder are...?" She stopped him form saying anything more.  
"Prussia and I are just friends like we always have been and nothing more." She told him then put her hand ontop of his. " Your the only one I have ever had more feelings about." She says truthfully and looked into his eyes.  
Germany smiled not being able to say another word.


End file.
